Strictly Professional
by MysteryFictions
Summary: Nina Pintaroni is one of the best and youngest Doctor's in the resistance, a certain pilot commander has been trying to catch her attention, but due to her formal demeanor she tries to keep it strictly professional. He has other ideas. Poe Damaron One-shots. Feel free to request.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't tell you how happy I am that Poe is alive, I love him so much and can't wait to learn more about him and Kylo Ren in the next movie.**

 **Strictly Professional**

Nina Pintaroni, she was the best doctor in all of the resistance and the youngest worker in the med bay. She was to every man the embodiment of perfection get and all the women were jealous of her. She had long brown hair that ended silkily at her shoulder, finishing at her middle back. Her smile radiated amongst everyone that saw her, her cheeks were rosy and her skin pale and smooth. Many men had true to catch her heart because what man wouldn't? All their attempts failed and soon enough men stopped trying, all except Poe Dameron.

He was a charming man amongst the other pilots and similar to her in terms of being the best. Compared to others working in the resistance, he spent the most time in the med bay and it was all because of her. He talked to her as often as he could and asked for plenty examinations, the thing was it was regulation to never turn down a requested exam.

So whenever he asked for an exam, she would call in another doctor to take care of it, but today things were different. All the other doctors were either on break or working at some other part of the Yavin base. Poe made sure everything was planned a certain way and since she was the only doctor in the med bay at the moment, he took advantage of it.

She was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt that fit tightly to her curves and black cargo pants that were tucked into boots, held up by a belt with all her doctorly tools wrapped around her waist. Her back was facing him as she worked on the data pad held firmly in her hands. Poe tapped her shoulders, she spun around with a polite smile, before it gradually turned into a frown at the realization of who it was.

He was in his pilots uniform a cocky simper on his expression, his hands on his hips.

"Hello Mr. Dameron." She grumpily greeted, starting to walk past him to a patients cot, he followed closely behind.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Poe?"

"I would much rather keep ourselves as acquaintances, it is much more professional." He snorted stopping beside where stood at the cot, checking the patients vitals.

"Professional? Everyone call me Poe, even the General."

"The general knows everyone by their first name." She retorted, he shrugged and listened as she began to talk to the patient.

"Have you been taking the pills I prescribed to you, Michael, they will help with your pain." Poe furrowed his eyebrows at her, she could call everyone else by their first name, but not him. He reached a hand up and brushed back a strands of her hair behind her ear. She flashed her eyes up to his and gazed into his eyes for the longest moment, he winked, blinking her eyes she shook her head and turned back to the patient.

"I'm alright, Nina. I just took the pills earlier."

"Thank you, another week or so and you could be off bed rest." She grinned at him and patted the man gently on the arm, he patted her hand in turn and she began to speed walk away again. Poe continued to follow her as she jumped from cot to cot to check up on her patients, when she returned back to the main computer, he stopped her.

"You missed a patient Ms. Pintaroni." She stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes, her back still facing him.

"Poe... Please don't, you know of all people I can't pass on a request when there is no one around."

"Well, why don't you not pass on my request this time?" She sighed and slowly turned to face him.

"I'm really trying to be professional with you Poe." Her voice was exhausted and exasperated, he waltzed forward till he was close enough for her to feel his heat.

"What if I don't want it to be professional?" She locked his gaze with him again, his dark eyes soft and pleading.

"Fine then, let's get this over with." She shoved past him towards an empty cot, he walked after her in an almost excited manner. She grabbed the curtain and yanked it to surround the cot, pulling it until they were not visible to the many eyes around them.

"Un-"

"Dress." He finished for her, beginning to pull off the vest and belt over his jump suit. "I know the drill." She gulped and averted her gaze to the data pad, she entered his name and looked over his information.

"Why do you do this? Your last exam was three days ago, your blood pressure is fine, your sugars are consistent, you have the average weight of a muscular male and you..." Her word trailed of when she glanced up from the data pad to see that his jumpsuit was gone leaving him shirtless and in tight compression shorts. He hopped up onto the cot, his back hunches forward giving her a view of all his muscles, his abs, his biceps, the veins that bulged from his upper arms, and his strong legs.

"Yeah, I just haven't been feeling well lately."

"L-Lay back." She cursed herself for the stutter in her voice, she always liked Poe, the whole reason she ignored him was because she liked him, she wanted to be professional and Poe was the type of guy who couldn't be serious. She put the data pad down and plugged her ear with the stethoscope, putting the metal dial against his chest and telling him to breath. She could hear his hear thundering, faster than usual. "What is the problem?"

"I have this bug and it just won't go away."

"A bug... I suppose that is a bit more rational." She put the back of her hand against his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"No not a fever, but my stomach flutters and I get really nauseous."

"What have you eaten lately?" She pulled her hand away and pulled the plugs from her ears. She picked up the data pad and began entering random information.

"I had a Bantha Platter for lunch." She smiled and shook her head.

"That wouldn't have done anything unless you are allergic to beans."

"Can I suggest that it has absolutely nothing to do with what I eat."

"Maybe it's motion sickness."

"Nope."

"Any fights lately?"

"No." He sat up and hopped off the cot. "The funny thing is that it only happens when I'm around someone special." She blushed violently and looked over her shoulder shyly.

"You don't mean that."

"I don't give up when I want something, Nina." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I have... Other symptoms to, I was wondering if you could help me cure them." He pushed his pelvis against her ass and she could feel his straining erection, something she hadn't taken notice of when he was laying back.

"Poe... I..."

"You said my name." He nipped her neck and sucked her shoulder, pushing down the sleeve of her shirt so it revealed her untouched skin. "Say it again."

"Poe." She moaned out huskily, closing her eyes and leaning back into his body, she angled her head allowing him more access to her sweet spot.

"I love you, I always have. I knew it the moment you patched up my wounds... I wasn't sure if it was that beautiful smile of yours, your intelligence... It might just have been..." He brought his large hands up her side and wove his fingers with hers to wrap them around her with his arms overlapping hers. "Your hands..." He smirked when he her heard giggle, he held her hands up and fiddled with her slim and nimble fingers. "So soft and delicate, the most wonderful things I have ever known." She spun in his arms and weaved her arms around his neck, bringing him forward to kiss his lips softly. His lips forced harder into hers, more passionately than before and she moaned into them.

He pulled her closer to him by the waist and ground himself into her causing her to let out a gasp and break from his lips. She smiled as her hands traveled teasingly down his chest and to the object of her desires. She bit her bottom lips, looking into his eyes.

"You want to know something about doctors?"

"What?"

"They are very skilled with their hands." She yanked down his shorts and took his length in her hand firmly, beginning to pump up and down. His eyes widened and he cocked his head at her, giving her a warning glare. They shared a kiss as she continued her ministrations, collecting the clear beads leaking from him with her thumb and using them as lubrication. Sooner or later he must have snapped, he pulled her hand away and lifted her up onto the cot so suddenly that she had to contain a squeak. They still had to remember that people could hear them if they were too loud, a curtain didn't provide sound proof protection.

Their foreheads met and they pressed their lips to one another's softly, enjoying the moment that they would remember forever. They shared each other's breathes, her hands cupping his smooth cheeks and massaging her thumbs beneath his eyes. Their eyes were closed as they nudged each other's cheeks together along with small kisses and gentle whispers that neither could understand.

His hands unbuckled her belt and slowly slid down her legs, she whimpers when his lips left her to pull the pants over her boots and drop them to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him when he returned and they held each other for a long moment.

"I love you too Poe... I just... I'm afraid."

"Of what? I won't hurt you, I won't let anything hurt you."

"I know, I'm sorry." He smiled comfortingly, it wasn't cocky or egotistic, it was just a simple smile that warmed her insides. He shoved her panties to the side and pushed himself in causing her body to arch closer into his chest and her lips to release a tiny yelp. It had been a while since she had had sex with anyone, but this wasn't fucking, this was love making.

"Oh god..." His face clenched as he began to thrust his hips in and out of her, she was wet and tight and warm, he had never felt such things before.

"I want you to be mine Nina, I really do?" Her eyes widened, but his continued pace kept her at an electric ecstasy.

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart, I can't imagine you being away from me." She smashed her lips against his, he smirked into the kiss. It wasn't unusual for people to be so avid, so early in their relationship, in fact since the war was constant marriage was a popular option for pilot's and their lovers. She wouldn't see him often and marriage seemed to be the only best truth, not that they had mentioned it, but she wouldn't mind if he asked sometime.

They kept moving together as one until they both let out silent cries of pleasure, panting and trying to keep themselves from being too loud. When they finished, the both got dressed, the entire time smiling at each other.

"I understand if you want to wait a couple more weeks to start over and do this the right want." She shuffle her pants up over her boots and shook her head.

"If you want..." She stepped up to him and seductively pushed the zipper of his jumpsuit up. "It gives us more time." She then became serious, picking up her data pad and typing in more information. "I am scheduling you for a private examination every other day, just to keep up with these symptoms you have been having." He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I was thinking more along the lines of everyday."

"In that case..." She glanced up at him more confidently this time. "You can just come meet me in my office."


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to accept requests that pertain to situations my OC and Poe can be involved in. A reader's choice type of thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naughty**

 **Part 1/2**

Nina had been busy lately so Poe and her, well Poe mostly, would wake up early and meet one another in the other's personal quarters. Poe was usually the one who went to her quarters, but this time she wanted to surprise him. She put on bright red lace matching undergarments and dressed in her medical uniform before making her way to Poe's room.

She was excited, she had never surprised him like this before, he usually was the one who initiated their intimacy. She would just wait for him to show up or call her on the com and talk dirty to her. She was never as mischievous as he was, he was for the most part always trying to get her to be naughty, especially in public. He wanted the whole base to know she was his, she on the other hand wanted everyone to think their relationship was still professional. Even if they had been together for about seven months.

They had such different personalities, he was more on the zealous side while she was more reserved and calculating. She wanted to prove to him that she could be just as naughty as he wanted her to be, so she snuck out of her quarters and went to his. However, when she arrived she noticed that his room was locked, there went any chances she had at surprising him.

She knocked on the door in her gloomy state and waited for it to open, the door slid open to reveal a frowning space pilot, he was dressed up in his jumpsuit, vest on and boots. That was when she became extremely angry, her sad demeanor turned right into rage. She pushed herself into his room without asking for permission and looked around noticing that one of his bags was packed and ready on the bed. BB-8 huddled up in the corner just waiting for her top to explode and for her irritation to settle on the only other human in the room. Poe shut the door and she swiftly turned to him, pointing an accusing finger.

"So you think it's alright to not tell your girlfriend that you are going on a goddamned mission?!" She yelled at him, he rose his hands in defense, but said nothing. She jabbed her index finger into his chest repeatedly as curses and harsh words poured out of her mouth. He had never seen her so angry before. "... Who do you think you are? You are just gonna leave me and not tell me?! Think I wouldn't have found out?!" She crossed her arms and her expression wrinkled into aggravation at how calm he remained. "Well I find out everything Mr. Damaron, you little cheat!" That is the word that got him, she knew him better than he himself thought. Poe wouldn't deny murder, but if someone called him a cheat, that was where the line was drawn.

"Cheat?! What makes you think I am a cheat?! The reason I didn't tell you was because you act like this!"

"The last mission you came back with a broken leg, how do you expect me to act? Next time you could lose your arm or possibly your life."

"That's the whole point of doing it babe, I do it because it's worth sacrificing those things. I thought you of all people would understand." He retorted furiously, this time pointing the finger at her. She huffed, a strand of her hair floating up from her sigh.

"I do understand and there is nothing that will stop me from not wanting you to go, but not telling me makes it even worse." She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at the floor, tears filling her eyes. BB-8 rolled over and nudged her legs, she sniffled and placed a hand on the droid's head, patting it gently.

Poe walked over and sat down beside her, when he went to reach his arm around her shoulder, she scooted away, his hand soon reaching up to itch the back of his head.

"I love you." He muttered under his breath, she slowly angled her head to look over at him.

"I love you too." She then looked back down to the droid and a small smile filled her face, until she recognized he was all ready to go so she probably wouldn't have that much time with him.

"How long do you have?" She asked, feeling mortified that he was about to leave and they had so little time together that day.

"About an hour, but I have to be at the pad in thirty minutes." She crossed her arms tighter, this was exactly why she didn't like falling in love, why she wanted to keep this relationship with him professional. "I'm sorry, I should have told you, I just didn't want you to hate me for leaving you like you always do. The worst thing before I go on a mission is seeing your sour face as I fly away." She nods in response, he wanted to hold her, but he knew she wasn't going to allow that at the moment. "Do you hate me?"

"Only a little..." She faced him again and this time, her face was much more brighter. "I will get you back eventually." She stood up, BB-8 rolling backwards to give her some space. She unbuttoned the first four buttons of her uniform, just enough to reveal the lingerie and cleavage. His eyes widened and he licked his lips, she fell down onto her knees before him and unzipped the zipper of the lower portion of his jumpsuit. She was quick to reach in and pull him out, he was already growing harder for her.

She stared seductively up at him and leaned forward to lick the tip, keeping eye contact. His next breath came out heavy and shaky followed by a loud moan. She pulled away and stood up knowingly, his expression still and shocked. He watched as she began to button up her uniform again.

"Oh dear, I must have forgotten I think I left the shower on in my quarters. I have to go and check that, you know me Mr. Damaron, can't waste water." He watched with wide eyes as she turned to leave his quarters. "Come back to me fly boy.", then she left, BB-8 rolled back and forth in shock as well. He had witnessed their sexual encounters many times before, but he was sure that what he just saw had messed his programming up for life. Poe looked down at his hardened length and groaned, he wiped his mouth as drool had began to slowly drip from the corner of his lips. He sat up with urgency and zipped up his pants before looking back to BB-8.

He had one hot girlfriend.

"Um... Come on buddy, we uh... Have to get to the shipyard." He grabbed his helmet and back. "Yeah... The shipyard." He reassured himself, unsure if his body was capable of not stopping by her quarters to take a hit at her one last time to hold him over for the next few days. Turns out, Poe went to her quarters, the issue was... She wasn't there.

* * *

 **3 days later**

Nina had to admit she was worried that something had happened to her Poe, but then again she would have been told. Right? It was lonely without him and how she left him probably wasn't very appropriate. The more she thought about how embarrassing it was that she acted the way she did, the less confident she became with herself.

So much confidence lost that she had found herself overthinking everything she did through the day's events, to such an extent that she would stay up late at night to ponder these things. That was how Nina was, she was OCD, analytical and probably a bit too good for her own well-being. Is it possible to be so good that it's bad for yourself? Well that's the case with her, she just couldn't do something naughty without feeling guilty about it.

It wasn't until she heard her com link go of that she realized sometimes naughty pays off. It was Poe, she answered it.

"Hello my star." She said into the com, completely forgetting everything she had done the last time she saw him.

"Hello my moon." He replied gleefully. "I know it's late, but I just got back from my mission and wanted to see if you were interested in coming over."

"Of course, I would love to, just let me get dressed." She was so happy, Poe was alright and more importantly he still wanted to see her. She jumped into a pair of black nylon shorts and a baggy white shirt she got from Poe before blitzing to his room.

When she arrived the room was dark and Poe didn't seem to be anywhere, then she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and he kissed her neck till she turned her head to kiss him on the lips.

"Oh Poe, I missed you so much." She spun in his arms and snuggled into his chest. His jumpsuit was pushed down and tied around his waist, leaving his chest bare. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling his strong chest and muscular arms.

"I am sure you did." He leaned forward for a kiss, but out of revenge she pulled herself away and stepped over to the bed, sliding under the covers. "What? Come on baby."

"Nope, you never told me you were going to leave so here is your punishment." She pulled her shorts off under the bed along with her bra, leaving her in underwear and a shirt.

"Listen baby, I am sorry, but there is no way I can get rid of this hard on unless you help me. Believe me, I have tried."

"That's the whole point of what I did." She replied smartly and then turned into her side, closing her eyes and getting comfortable under the covers.

"I still have to take a shower?" It was more of an offer, he hoped she would accept it and join him, but she was just as stubborn as she was a goody two-shoes.

"Go for it super star." He sighed and walked into the bathroom to take his shower, he came out moments later glistening with wetness, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Babe?"

"Yep."

"Can we just-"

"Absolutely not, this is your punishment, you hurt me."

"I said I was sorry." BB-8 came rolling into the room, the door closing beside him, he rolled over to his post at the corner of the room, where his charger sat.

"No Poe, just come and lay down with me, I will consider it in the morning." He dropped his towel and put on a pair of blue boxers, finally entering bed with her, she rolled into his chest.

"How can you have so much self control?" He complained aloud, she chuckled into his chest.

"Who said anything about me being in control?" Poe went to sleep pondering that last statement, it only made his predicament worse.

Nina woke up on her stomach, but it wasn't out of her own choice. She could feel the distinct touch of rough fingertips on her waist, caressing and tickling. She laughed softly until she could feel that she wasn't wearing anything. Her eyes flashed open, her smile faded, Poe was not beside her, but behind her.

"Poe? What are you doing?"

"I am only taking my time with you sweetheart, you look so pretty when you sleep." He pushed her hips up off the mattress and she could feel his breath hovering at her tight heat from behind. "You are soaking for me." She bit her bottom lip, there was no way she would be able to survive what he had planned. "You know, I finally understood why you did what you did to me before I left."

"What did I do?" She asked him innocently, he growled rolling his length into her backside. Her eyes met his from over her shoulder and his eyes were wide and his emotions were furious. "Oh I know what I did, but isn't that my job though Mr. Damaron."

"Your job is to make sure I don't get sick."

"Checking up on your sexual performance has a lot to do with that." She joked, he groaned.

"Yeah, you keep laughing, while I make sure I cover every inch of you in kisses." He placed a kiss on one ass cheek and then one at the arch of her back, then at the back of her neck after moving her thick hair away. He flipped her over, her body still between his legs he kissed both her breasts then her navel and then her clit. Her back arched off the bed and she moaned, only his kisses could do such things to her.

"Poe..."

"Shhh, baby, I got you." He roved his hands down her body, his mouth returning to her pert nipples, sucking tentatively before going to the next. "I love your body, it's the greatest thing I have ever discovered..." He kissed down her navel and straight to her aching pussy. "I have ever explored." His lips finally met with her private lips and she moaned, his tongue working its way with her making her weave her fingers through his hair and moan.

"Oh please don't stop." As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them, he was gone and he had left her to tease her as she had him. He stood up from the bed and crossed his arms.

"I think I have to be somewhere soon, I don't think I remember, but I better check." He turned to get dressed, but smiled when she whimpered out his name to stop him, he looked back over at her and smiled.

"I am so sorry for what I did, I don't think you know how guilty I felt." He frowned and shook his head. "I have always been the receiving one, so I thought one day it wouldn't hurt to give you something back, then I find out that you are leaving. I was angry and dissatisfied and I felt resentful towards you." Poe stepped forward and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Well, I don't know how to solve this, we both owe each other one, don't we?" Her eyebrows furrowed, her hands fell to her lap and she waited for him to explain. "Think about it you left me hanging, but I owe you a fuck, while you owe me a fuck."

"For what? You deserved what you had gotten." He was about to turn around again, but she hopped up and grabbed his forearm.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing right now, I'm saving mine."

"So this means if I wanted to take mine right now, you would do anything I want?"

"Yep baby." She was so excited she squeaked and yanked him back towards them.

"I'm using mine right now." He sat down onto the bed, she place a firm hand on his chest and pushed him down to lay flat, straddling him at his lower stomach.

"Are you sure?" He placed his hands behind his head and suggestively winked at her, she nodded her head leaning down to kiss him roughly. She pulled away with a bright smile, her hands ran down him chest, enjoying the fact that she finally had some control. He wasn't one for dominant sex, but that didn't mean he wasn't in control all the time... He never knew it, but he would always be the dom, today however she was in charge.

As her hands travelled down his chest she gave him a lusty look and didn't remove her eyes from his until her hands rested on the contours of his navel. She sat up fully, hands moving up her thighs and over her taut stomach and breasts. His eyes followed her hands until they reached her long hair and flipped it back.

"What will I have the commander do?"

"You could just have me-" She slapped him hard against the cheek, silencing him, then her expression tightened and she became worried at fact she had just hit him.

"Oh god I am-" She stopped herself, clearing her throat and gathering her composure. This was his punishment, right? She could do whatever she wanted to him with reason. He looked back at her, but not in an angry manner, he was turned on. "I never said you could talk commander, I am the one who gives the orders around here, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Her entire body tingled at his submissiveness, it was good feeling, but not the best. She didn't like having to hurt him, she decided if he did something without her permission again she would just come up with something, but not harmful.

"Good, now... I want you to... Um..." She didn't really know, what were exactly the rules of this deal of theirs. "When does the sex stop."

"Whenever you say." She smirked and nodded in agreement, she then sat up from her spot on his body and laid back on the bed beside him.

"Just enough time to act out my every fantasy."

"Don't get-" She shot a hand down to grab his length, his words turned into a short groan.

"Now stand up." He did as she said, she had could do whatever she wanted with him. He stood at the foot of the bed in all his glory, from those strings legs to fine hair. "Flex your arms." He rolled his eyes and did as she requested, raising his arms to flex them, giving her a generous view of his muscular biceps. She had seen plenty of men naked before, it was her job not to have sex with them, but to give them an exam. She had never had a man of her own before however, to act out her every fantasy, not to mention a muscular and perfect man.

She sat up on her knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed, sitting up again he stared at her as she felt his muscles and enjoyed it.

"How much can you lift?" She asked as though it didn't really matter to her.

"About 300." She licked her lips and leaned forward to press a gentle feather like kiss to both of his biceps.

"I want you to hold me with your arms."

"I do that-"

"Shhh..." She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. He wrapped his strong arms around her, he didn't know how this could be her fantasy when he did it all the time. He didn't understand until he smelt her hair and felt her ear pressed against his chest. This was different than all the other times, then she pulled away a minute later.

"I have another fantasy, but we can't do that because we aren't at the landing bay." She then sat back to lay on the bed and gesture for his confused self to come over. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her.

"What exactly is that?"

"It requires your X-Wing." He blushed, something she had never seen before, she thought him off all people would have been the creator of the mile high club.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"A dream, I also had a dream that you were the doctor and I was the patient and you gave me a very thorough examination, but we can talk about that later, right now I want you to just make love to me." He was willing to oblige, but he was a bit confused.

"Nothing else?" He breathed into her neck and she nodded.

"You satisfy me as it is, those were just a couple things that I can't ever get off my mind."

"Oh..." He pushed himself up by his elbows and hovered an inch from her face. "That makes me feel bad."

"What? I don't satisfy you enough?"

"Not, that's not what I mean. It's just I have a lot of fantasies that need fulfilling."

"Then I obviously need to pleasure you more." Her voice was filled with rejection now, he kissed and dulled at her lips, before moving back to her cheek.

"Don't worry about it, I am a man remember?" She giggled at that.

"The most insatiable thing to roam the Galaxy."

"The race of men?"

"No, just you. Now make love to me."

"And you are calling me the insatiable one." He simpered and pressed another strong kiss to her cheek and then to her ear. He penetrated her, making sure to take his time. There was a fourth fantasy that she hadn't told him about yet, but she would wait until the perfect moment. He pulled out slowly and thrusted in hard, he had never been this slow with her and gentle, but then again he liked the reactions that were coming out of her... Far better than just plain fucking.

Her hands gripped his straining biceps and nearly dug her nails into his every time his hips connected with hers. It was a long time before either of them were about to cum, the sex was so dragged out that Poe was beginning to whimper every time he thrusted into her. He did however take note that even going slow he managed to get her to orgasm twice. He thrusted one final time, eyes flashing wide open when she flipped him over and began feverishly rolling her hips. That right there made his fingers dig into her hips and finish within her almost immediately, she came as soon as he did. Her being on top had provided much more friction, he took note of that as well.

He was a panting, heaving mess by the time she was snuggled against his chest again. His fingers wove into her hair and she smiled out of pure happiness. Their eyes closed, they leaned their heads into one another and tried to go back to sleep. That was until a heavy knock came at Poe's door, if it was BB-8 the door would have opened automatically.

"Commander, we have a problem." He growled, hesitantly leading his body away from her, she made a sound of protest, eyes still closed and hand resting on the place he belonged. He pulled on his boxers and opened the door to find General Organa standing at it. "Is she in there with you?" Poe knew he couldn't lie to his boss, so he nodded his head. They had both been so consumed in each other, her forgot that she had duties.

"Make sure she knows to pay me back." Leia stated teasingly. "If it wasn't for me, the head chief of commissioning would have had a fit, I told him she was sick." Poe smiled, his face sleepy and exhausted face creasing at her words with amusement, he leaned against the door and nodded. He didn't even care to think that he was shirtless, standing before his commander and chief.

"I will be sure to tell her General, really it was-" Leia rose a hand to silence him and she smiled.

"I know whose fault it was, just make sure you two watch the clock next time." Poe nodded and Leia was gonna before he could thank her, he closed the door and leaned back into it.

"Who was it?"

"The General."

"What did she say?"

"She said that this entire thing was your fault." Nina looked up from the cover she placed over her face and glared at him.

"Oh really?" He winked at her and started making his way to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah..." Walking to the bathroom soon became dodge the flying pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nice**

 **Part 2/2**

Nina spent the rest of the day with Poe before she left to go attend to at least some of her duties. The next day they didn't see each other at all, it was as if they were the busiest the resistance had ever seen. Poe was having meetings with the General and a battle on Kashykk was going on so Nina's patients never stopped coming.

Eventually a week passed and with what spare time Nina had, she went to go meet her space pilot just so spend time with him. He was laying underneath his X-Wing working on it from beneath, a metal flap hanging out to cover his face. BB-8 keep beeping at him about him not being fast enough, then his beeping silenced when he noticed Nina.

Despite herself she got onto her knees and rolled under the X-Wing to lay shoulder to shoulder alongside her commander. He turned his head and smiled at her, leaning in for a kiss which she returned whole heartedly.

"It's nice to see you actually have some time to yourself."

"Yeah, you know it's sad when one of your own patients says that you need a long break."

"They weren't lying." His muscles strained as he yanked out a cable in the X-Wing's guts and tossed it to the side. The ship provided much needed shade under the strong lighting of the landing bay.

"How bout you? You need a break too."

"I could use one, but that doesn't mean I need one, you on the other hand." He dropped his hands and glance over at her.

"You haven't been in your room for three days, you only went in there just yesterday to shower, you look exhausted and obviously have worn yourself a bit to far."

"How would you know I haven't been in my room?"

"I went there last night, but you were in the med bay, you left the shower on." She closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's my job, no one else is gonna-"

"You can have someone else do it, you want to know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because you had someone else give me physical exams for a whole month until you finally had no one to turn to." She snorted, she only did that because she liked him, now that she thought about it. It was nice having succumbed to her desires, she was happy to have Poe. Love wasn't all that bad now that she had him and knew what true love was meant to be like.

"This is different, someone could die if there is even one person not there to help them."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Ms. Workaholic."

"You know what, I came to see you and this is the treatment I get, it's not like you are any different."

"I end up in bed every night with food in my belly and no one to lay down with."

"I guess it's just one of those cons to being in love with a doctor."

"Agreed."

"Just like how you go on missions and don't come back for days."

"It's my job." Poe shut the metal flap then rolled out from under the X-Wing and stood to step up the metal stairs leading to the cockpit. She followed after him and stepped up the stairs until she was at the top staring down into the cockpit, she crossed her arms and leaned into the railing.

"Look at all those buttons, how do you remember them all?"

"How do you remember the names of every medication?" She remained quiet after that, the X-Wing coming to life when he pressed a view buttons and started the engine. BB-8 rolled around to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is wrong anyways?"

"The input-output radio between BB-8 and me got fried on our last mission, I haven't had the time to fix it."

"Oh..." She watched and observed his every movement, how he flipped switches and pressed various buttons as though it was a routine. She didn't realize she was admiring him, how couldn't she, he was utterly extraordinary in every way possible. She was so lucky to have a man like him. He was staring at her now, waving a hand in front of her face, she blinked her eyes, snapping her out of her day dreaming and straightening herself.

"Sorry bout that, what did you say?"

"I think I want to take that fuck now." Her eyes widened and she stared at him before nervously looking around the landing bay, people were anywhere, anyone could see. Did he plan on taking off? If that's the case then she was going to have a heart attack, heights were not her favorite. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but what about your fantasies?"

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I will get to them. Besides as soon as you mentioned yours, it became mine. The deal goes it doesn't stop until I say, am I right?"

"You are correct." She gulped and looked around again, then down that stairs at BB-8 who had heard the entire conversation.

"Good, now come in here and sit on my lap. We can't take off, but we can close the cockpit."

"People will see, Poe."

"Then let them see, part of my fetish is letting everyone know that you belong to me. What better way to do that other than public affection?"

"Public affection is a kiss on the cheek or a hug every now and then, this is different, what if someone sees us doing this?"

"Don't worry about it." He was so care free, he was a man and most men were, but his carelessness was most of the time risky. She eventually stopped listening to herself and sat down onto his lap, he pressed a button and the cock put went down. The window was a tint dark enough so that no one could see on the inside, which relieved Nina in some manner, but not for long when she realized him press a certain button that pushed the X-Wing to move forward. Her arms tightly grasped his neck and she clung to him as if he was her last breath.

"I thought you said no flying allowed."

"I lied." He smuggled replied, she turned on his lap so her back was to his chest, his legs spread and she plopped down between them. He placed his arms on either side of her and began to pilot the ship, when they got to the runway she was digging her nails into him and panicking.

"How could you do this to me?! You traitor! Please Stop this ship." He chuckled as though it was a joke.

"When you are dating a pilot you need to get in the air every so often."

"How dare you?!" She slapped him across the and he merely laughed.

"That only turns me on more sweetheart. You can't keep a man from loving you, even when you hit him." Her knees pulled up to her chest and she spun around to bury herself into his chest as the X-Wing took off. It lifted from the ground and she whimpered when her stomach felt lightless and everything around her seemed to speed up. She didn't realize how long she had been sobbing into his white tank top until she felt his hands on her shoulders, both of them.

"It's on auto pilot." She angled her head up from his chest to stare into his eyes.

"Don't worry I won't let this ship crash, why don't you have a look?"

"No!" She stubbornly replied and buried herself back into his chest.

"It's beautiful, come on, please. We had a deal, remember?" She sniffled a bit dramatically and pulled away from him, to turn and just as her eyes caught the landscape she gasped. It was so pretty, thousands of trees colored by a breathtaking sunset. She had never seen Yavin from above and she had to admit the fact that she was so high up in the sky, didn't bother her anymore.

"Wow..."

"I know, I told you, you are just so stubborn."

"You know little old me."

"Yeah..." He scooted a little forward and she smiled, she could feel his growing bulge and was at this point more than willing to accept it. "Little pretty one."

"So, the deal?" His hands trailed up her arms until they snapped at her shoulders with a tense, but gentle grip.

"Did I say you could talk?" He breathed huskily into her ear causing her to shiver. She kept her mouth shut, knowing he wouldn't hurt her, but knowing he could make her scream.

"Actually, I have decided I like being the nice guy, so I will _try_ to be nice with you."

"Nice-" His hand shot down to cup her womanhood over the pants of her white uniform, she arched her back against him and whimpered. His hand began running up and down between her legs, muscles straining to put just the right amount of pressure. She squirmed in his arms and gripped onto his knees to keep herself from dying. His other arm wrapped around her mid section and pinning her to his chest, she turned her head into his chest and used all her strength to roll her hips backwards into his. He sucked in a breath and removed his hand, still holding her against him.

"You are a crazy one, aren't yah?"

"I try to be commander." He licked at her throat and suckled at the skin, looking for that certain place that made her writhe against him.

"Turn around." She did as he said and instead of sitting between his legs, now sat on his lap.

"I made some new fantasies of my own the other day, I like you being on top, but this doesn't mean get used to it." She flushed red and he grinned further.

"The sweetest beauty ever in the world." He grabbed her hips and had her grind her hips into his. "And you belong to me." She leaned forward to kiss him, but he turned his head she missed by his cheek. He then grabbed the top of her pants and yanked them down roughly, she gasped having to lift her lower half up so her pants could be pulled off over her boots. He tossed then to the side and wrapped arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. Her forehead angled down to touch his and their noses nudged one another's.

"I think we should do this more often."

"Do what?"

"Have sex in my ship?" He replied in a lusty voice, she chuckled, hands sneaking to the bottom zipper of his jumpsuit and pulling it down slowly. His hand snatched down to grab her wrist and in a feverish manner he brought her wrist to his hand and kissed the inside of him. He clutched his hands to her shoulders and drew her into a rough kiss.

His hands were gone as soon as they were there, they dug into the zipper and pulled down his boxers just enough to pull himself through the opening. His length strained against the apex of her thighs, where her underwear was all that separated them.

"Call me your commander."

"You are my commander."

"But say it like you want your commander, like you can't fucking wait for him to take you." She moaned deeply into his ear as he pushed the underwear aside and caressed her moist center very tenderly. "Say it, my name too."

"Oh commander Poe." She felt embarrassed, but she knew she should never be embarrassed in Poe's embrace. He shoved himself into her with one thrust and she wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting his upward juts with rolling hips.

"You are so dirty, aren't you?"

"Commander!"

"You need some punishment? Someone to set you straight?"

"Oh yes commander Poe, I have been a very naughty girl." He licked at the lobe of her ear, then down to her neck, he yanked her shirt down to sit below her bra and cupped them.

"How naughty?"

"I have a pictures of you naked, I hide them in my first-aid cabinet! I got it from BB-8." She confessed without even noticing it, Poe stopped thrusting and stared straight into her eyes.

"That naughty?" She blushed red down to her chest and looked away a unctuous smile.

"I use them when you are away." He grabbed her him and forced her to look at him, that was when she realized his hands had smudges of black soot on them from working on his ship.

"I am not away now, am I?"

"No." She leaned forward and they continued their movements, she cried out in ecstasy and he shortly followed. She leaned into him and he wove his arms around her to reach the steering wheel and turn the ship off autopilot. He placed one hand over her back and rubbed it, calming her and himself from their high gradually. He was flying off into the sunset, she opened her eyes and pulled him out of her before turning in her seat and sitting back again to lazily stare into the view. Flying wasn't so bad anymore.

"Can I try?"

"Sure." Poe probably wasn't thinking straight, he released the wheel as her hands grabbed it, his placed over hers dwarfing hers as if they were tiny plums to his palms. She steered the ship a bit shakily at first before finally making it straight.

"What does it all mean?" She asked referring to the buttons, his hands left hers and she nearly panicked, but felt a bit more confident in controlling the fighter. He pointed at each control and button, switch and meter. The issue was she wasn't paying attention to the flight zone and instead to everywhere he was pointing, she didn't take notice to the tall tree they were making their way towards. "This is the button for each thruster and..." She looked ahead noticing that they were about to hit the tree. "This button-"

"Holy Shit!" She jerked the wheel to the right causing the fighter to roll over and evade the tree, but it kept rolling and she panicked again. Poe's hands snapped back to cover hers and take control of the ship again, making it straighter, she removed her trembling hands from under his and let out a nervous chuckle. "Maybe you should keep to the flying from now on, commander." He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I agree completely, you should stick to keeping up with my personal health."

"I do that anyways..." Her hand was placed on his thigh as an innuendo and he clicked the button for autopilot again. "Don't I, Mr. Damaron?" They returned back to the landing bay; their excuse? An above average doctor curing their unusually attractive patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost & Found**

Poe Damaron had done the one thing he promised he would never do to Nina again. He had gone on a mission without telling her, he barely even said goodbye. At first she thought that he had gone out for a quick flight, then hours turned to days and days turned a week, the weeks started to pile on one another and eventually she gave up thinking about him.

She had asked the General what he was doing and she said it was a top secret mission, then news had traveled around the base that he was... Dead. It hurt her so bad and like most things that hurt her she handled them very differently from other people. She worked at the clinic more often, rarely ever went to her room unless she needed to shower and eat. She went back into her old routine, but he had never left her mind once.

It was hard to forget about him, there was so little she could do but. She wished he had told her, wished he had said goodbye, wished that he would come back so that he could owe her like all those other times before. She missed their playful bantering and sneaky pranks that they would pull on one another. Instead she turned to over working herself, doing whatever she could to forget him, to feel less pain. The nude photos of him she had stuffed away in her room... She burned. The route she went when walking to her dorm she changed because she would pass his room.

She completely wanted to forget about him and the reason for that was because it hurt too much. She use to think she couldn't live without him in her life and now she knew that was true, but she was too stubborn to kill herself or mope away in her room. So she did the only thing she knew. She acted professional. It wasn't hard on the surface, but inside she was crying all the time, anything that reminded her of him made her cry.

She was going through her dresser one day and found one of his shirts, she completely forgot about it and instead of throwing it away this time she kept it. She didn't act professional for one day she wore the shirt to work, it was a dirty shirt too. His white shirt that he would wear while fixing up his ship, it had smudged black marks on it and a hole was on the side. She could care less because that shirt was pretty much the last thing she had of him, everything else she had burned or threw away.

She tied the shirt in the back because it was a bit large on her small frame, she put on her uniform pants and black buckle up boots before heading to the med bay. When she arrived everyone was busier then usual, she assumed there was some type of battle recently that she hadn't heard of. She immediately rushed to the side of any patient she could, back and forth, wrapping wounds and giving medicine.

"Nina, Damaron just arrived, he is third down from sixth station. He's wounded pretty bad and since your his primary Doctor, take care of it." A doctor said as he passed by while rushing over to another patient. Nina dropped the papers she was carrying in shock, they scattered across the ground and her heart thundered louder than it ever had before.

"Damaron... Poe... Damaron..." She's muttered out frantically and in confusion as though she had never heard the name before. "Poe!" She blurted, starting her way with bated breath towards the third down from the sixth station. When she saw him laid back with his hand over his abdomen she nearly burst into tears. "Poe!" She called out, tears falling from her eyes. When he saw her, he smiled lightly she ran over to the cot and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing kisses all over his face like a wanton puppy.

"Babe, please, please, I missed you too, but I am kind of hurt right now." He groaned out, wincing when she removed herself from him. She looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes, his lips was cut on the side and his temple was bruised.

"Oh Poe, let me have a look." She stood up straight and tried her best to be serious again, she collected her composure. She brought a hand to the bottom of his shirt, he lifted his hands and placed them on either side of himself. When she lifted his shirt she was met with purple colored skin accented by hints of green flesh, she didn't cower away in disgust because she was use to these type of things. One thing was for sure that there was a terrible amount of bruising in his abdomen and over his lunges.

"You hit yourself hard here, what happened?" She sniffled, wiping away her fresh tears. Poe placed a hand over hers and caressed his thumb over her skin.

"I managed to escape the first order in a Tie fighter and it crashed on Jakku." His voice was gruff and exhausted, she wanted to cry more, simply because she had missed him so much.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered, he shook his head a tiny hurt smile forming on his lips.

"Not me." She forced herself to return his smile, despite the fact she was extremely worried. "Wanna know why?" He cleared his throat and she shook her head, he tightened his grip on her hand. "No really, do you want to know why?"

"I already know." The tears came again, but they were joyful this time, he cocked his head at her.

"Then tell me why?"

"Because you wouldn't allow the goddamned First Order to kill you in a million years." She repeated the words he had told her countless times, he grinned and reached his hand up from her's to wipe her tears away.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned down and they shared a short kiss before her attention was back at his wound. She helped him remove his shirt, her fingers pressing gently over his chest looking for any broken bones.

"Can you breathe alright?" She asked, he nodded his head, holding his lips shut so he wouldn't moan out in pain.

"I like it when you touch my chest." She rolled her eyes, trying to keep professional about the entire situation.

"This is serious, Poe. It doesn't look like you broke anything, but you need to rest." She pressed down on one area and he winced violently, she pulled her hand away and placed it on his shoulder. "You bruised your ribs that's all."

" I would really like to fuck you right now." Her eyes snapped up to his and she gave him a firm glare, he just laughed, but the laugh was cut short with the pain.

"Damaron, can't you ever be an adult. You aren't doing anything exerting I would say for about five or six days, or at least until this bruise gets better."

"What do you mean? I have work to do."

"Absolutely not, you are hurt Poe." She turned her back to look at the shelf of various medications and picked up a particular healing lotion. She sorted through the pill bottles to find the medication she was looking for that would help him with the soreness and pain.

"Is that my shirt?" She stopped and glanced over his shoulder at him, his eyes were following down over her form from head to toe and back up to her eyes.

"Yeah... It's all I had left of you." She brought a hand up to the white fabric and clutched it between her thumb and index, caressing at it gently with a blank expression. "You were gone for a long time Poe, we all thought you were dead and I just... I couldn't." He held his hand out to her again and she took it.

"I guess I owe you then." She tore her hand from his thinking it was another sexual innuendo.

"This isn't funny, Poe." She turned her back to him again and went searching for the medication.

"I wasn't joking. I don't mean it the way you think I mean it."

"Oh really? Then how do you mean it?" She shot him an incredulous look in which he accepted without protest, but sent her a weary smile. She then looked back down to the pill bottle in her hand and read the label before putting it back on the shelf. She then grabbed another one, looking for the name of the medication Poe would need to take but she felt she couldn't find it. She reached way in the back and pulled out a thick, bulky blue pill bottle, she smiled when saw it was the one she had been looking for. The entire time that she was doing this, Poe was watching her with a smirk of sorts, it had been silent aside from the much commotion going on throughout the med bay.

"Marry Me." He said. Upon those words the pill bottle slipped out of her hand, hitting the floor with a loud clank and rolling away, her eyes went wide. She bit her bottom lip and looked over her shoulder at him. Marriage... He wanted to marry her... He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? She turned to him completely and walked over to him, taking his hand. She was in shock. She knew exactly what to say, but all rational thought left her mind and she didn't know how to say it.

"You want to marry me?" She asked because she wasn't entirely sure that it was real. Poe Damaron, the best pilot in the resistance wanted to marry her.

"Of course, I nearly died out there and all I could think about was you. I want to marry you because I love you too much to let you go. I know it's hard and all because of our jobs but-" She kissed him with all the passion she had, with the passion of those few weeks in which he was gone. She pulled away, keeping her forehead connected with his and she smiled.

"Yes, Poe."

"Yes?!" She nodded her head and kissed him again. "Yes! I have the best woman in the whole galaxy under my arm." She chuckled, he nearly jumped up with excitement, but he winced.

"You can stay in my room until you are better, that way I can take care of you." She picked the medication up off of the floor and grabbed the lotion, holding them up to him.

"You will take two pills once a day until they are all gone and I will rub the lotion on your abdomen every once a day in the morning."

"Shit, I don't think I have the strength."

"What do you mean?" Her features softened with a calm type of worry and she placed the lotion and pill bottle on the bed beside him.

"The strength to not want to make love to you every time you put lotion on me."

"Oh Damaron, we can save that for another time. You need your rest, you will stay here until you can stand and then we will take you to my room." She grabbed the lotion and began applying it on his abdomen, taking her time because she had missed the feel of his chest.

"Whatever you say Doctor." She then gave him one pill to start off with. "Can we bargain that if I feel up to it in the next couple of days, we can... You know." She winked at him before turning away to the shelf.

"I will think about it, Damaron." Nina didn't leave Poe for the remainder of the day and then the remainder of the next day. She took care of him until he was better, which was about five days later. But to her dismay he was back in the pilot's seat, off on another mission. She had to wait for him to return as she always did and this time he promised he would come back.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is kind of a fill in chapter leading up to the Spicy wedding night. It is fluffy love bites and teasing pretty much. With sexual themes towards the end, nothing to serious thought. Not yet. _*maniacal laughter*_**

 **Aiming to Please**

Poe Damaron, the love of her life approached her after exiting his X-Wing. He opened his arms expecting her to greet him with affection and lo- Slap! Her expression contorted into rage, his smile fell when he realized the amount of trouble he was in. BB-8 rolled up along his side and made frantic beeping noises in protest. Nina crossed her arms and sent him a glare that caused chills to rove down his spine.

"Who do you think you are?! I don't care that you had a mission to go on, you can't just leave my room in a complete mess. It took me forever to clean it up."

"I know, I know." He placed his hands on her hips, in which she ferociously pushed them away. "I will make it up to you." He cocked his head, waiting an agonizing moment for her answer. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, they were supposed to get married when he returned from destroying Star Killer base and here he stood, mission complete. Her lip twitched into a mild smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I can't stay mad at you forever, fly boy." She whispered, tucking her head under his neck he grinned, his arms wrapping around her torso. His smile finally fell when he recollected the events of his mission.

"We lost a lot of men." She pulled away slightly to stare up into his sorrow filled eyes.

"I am sorry. I don't know what to say about that, death is a hard thing to bare. But at least you came back to me." This caused him to smile, it wasn't meant to be selfish, although she felt like it was a selfish comment. She had him and no one was going to take him from her, thankfully death hadn't taken him and wouldn't for a very- She couldn't bring herself to think such things without worrying about him even more. She was experienced with death, however, and there was no words to describe how she felt when a patient died beneath her fingertips. So there would be no words to calm the pain that her lover felt and she knew there wasn't anything that hurt her more. She gripped him closer to her again and they just stood there.

"Why were you looking through my stuff anyways?" She whispered against his flight jumper, her eyes closed and pure bliss flowing through her nostrils at the scent of him.

"I was looking for my vest." He pulled away to yank at the white vest hung over his shoulders with all his necessities hanging in a pouch from it. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I did find some interesting things though."

"And what would that be?" They both began making their way into the base, BB-8 rolling behind them.

"A very special picture of me, doing something very naughty." She stopped in her tracks and he followed, glancing back at her with a knowing grin. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she averted her eyes. She had kept a specific photo of him despite having burned all the others. It was her favorite and it was of him masturbating on the edge of his bed. "And BB-8, I am not going to allow you to be in my room when I am alone anymore." He pointed at the droid and smirked when the droid beeped away. He looked back up at Nina, she was smiling at him. "What's so funny?" He asked, stepping closer to her again, breaking her bubble and causing her blush to travel down her neck. He towered over her, he always had, but it was in a romantic way that she had never felt intimidated by him unless it was of arousal.

"You won't be alone anymore after tomorrow." She whispered, half lidded eyes gazing up into his as she stood up on her tippy toes and pecked his lips. Their noses nudged and foreheads touched.

"You are right about that. You can keep the picture though if you like it that much."

"Why do I need a picture when I have the real thing?"

"Well..." He stepped away, eyes drifting off to somewhere else as his hand reached into a pocket of his vest. He pulled out a slim photo, photos were still around despite holograms being that much more prevalent. He held it up to her, his eyes going back to hers and he watched as her eyes widened when she saw the image on the photo. She rose her head up to speak, but he was already walking away.

"Poe Damaron! How the hell did you get this?!" He shook his head and she sped up her pace, clutching the photo much more tightly and swinging it around in front of him.

"A man can have his secrets, can't he?"

"Not secrets like this..." She closed the distance between them and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you stalk me at night when I am not with you? Do you have a secret camera in my room that I don't know about?" (Reference to Nathan Bateman)

"You dirty girl. You would like that wouldn't you?" His eyes intensified with a maddening lust, they had promised to wait until the wedding night, but she was only making it **harder**.

"How did you get it, Poe?"

"I hired BB-8 to sneak in a tiny S-2 unit."

"A mini bot?" He wiped his smirk away with one hand and nodded.

"Yes." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Is this how the rest of my life is going to be? You criticize me for doing things that you do." She opened her mouth and he rose a hand silencing her. "I keep it for good luck." He snatched the photo from her and shoved it into the pocket again.

"I wasn't criticizing." She replied in a hushed tone, he raised an eyebrow.

"Then what would you call it?"

"I was uh... Um..." She gulped and blinked her eyes a couple times. "I don't know. I just."

"You like getting mad at me for no reason because it turns you on. Is that it?" Her mouth hung open and as quick as she had become forgiving, she was back to being enraged.

"Now wait a second. I don't like getting mad at you at all, but someone has to put you in your place, Damaron." They both began walking again towards the control room, where the General would be waiting for Poe.

"Why is that the case? You think you are the greatest medical physician in the resistance. Is nobody gonna put you in your place?" She wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yes- Actually No I don't. You have an ego the size of your dick."

"Maybe that's not entirely a bad thing."

"You forget that you are human sometimes because of it."

"Is that in terms of sex?" He watched as her face contorted and it was the cutest thing he had ever seen, her cheeks caved in and her nose bunched up, lips pouting.

"No your ego." He chuckled and she placed a hand over the one she had around his arm.

"Listen sweetheart, my ego is only as big as your compliments and as loud as your moans."

"I highly doubt that, Mr. Damaron."

"Here we go again with the whole professional demeanor, why can't you just say my full name when you are angry with me?"

"It gets you aggravated when I don't."

"That's my point, it turns you on when I am angry."

"That isn't what you said before, you made it seem like I was a sadist."

"Are you?"

"Possibly. I can't tell." He laughed and pulled her body closer by their interlocked arms, his fingers eventually weaving with hers.

"Can't wait until I have you on my bed in your beautiful dress, legs spread wide open for me." He muttered when he leaned down towards her ear, she bit her bottom lip and caressed his knuckle with her thumb.

"Can't wait even if your life depended on it?"

"I know you feel the same." He gave her an incredulous look.

"Really?" She grinned, pulling her hand away from his, completely ignoring his comment. "I bet you will be back looking for me by the end of the night."

"I won't even masturbate, I can wait for tomorrow." He protested, feeling the whims of a challenge come about.

"You really think so, don't you? Well we will see." She turned about to make her way to the med bay, he caught her forearm and pulled her back.

"The same rules apply to you." He slammed his lips tongue first against hers, then he was gone backing away and making a slight wave. She felt her entire resolve shatter, the one thing he knew that broke her the most was passionate kissing. She was definitely going to play his game, whether he liked it or not.

The remainder of the day went as expected, they would see each other every so often and wave to one another. But she never said a word to him, he was beginning to think that she was serious about this competition. The only way she wouldn't have sex with him is if she ignored him, so she did until later in the day when she appeared beside his ship.

"Poe..." She cooed, he stepped out of the cockpit, rubbing the grease on his hands off with a rag. He was relieved that she was talking to him, but what she was wearing was... "I was wondering if you could take me out on your X-Wing."

"That would be like the fifteenth million time." ... Amazing. His eyes went from her luscious hair, which was let down from the bun it was usually in. The button up shirt she was wearing was missing a couple buttons at the top, revealing a fair portion of cleavage.

"Yeah, but I like going flying with you. Besides let us cherish this time because at bedtime we won't be seeing each other until I walk down that aisle."

"About that, why can't we just sleep in the same bed."

"It's bad luck."

"Bad luck? There is no bad luck when I am around."

"Poe, it's final. Now will you take me flying." She wove her fingers together and put the back of her hands against her cheek, cocking her head to the side and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"If we aren't allowed to have sex, then why would you want do something that arouses us both."

"I don't want it to be arousing, but romantic." She pointed out and be simpered with admiration, gesturing to the X-Wing. He stepped up the stairs and sat down, she followed, sitting on his lap. The bulge there was very prominent, she had been doing a number on him all day, but she still chose to ignore it.

"Romantic, how about into the sunset? Just for my girl."

"Sounds like an idea." She leaned back into him and he turned on the engine, leaning forward on the steering wheel to move the X-Wing from the hanger and in no time they were in air.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, she leaned her back into him and smiled.

"I love you too."

"And I really want you right now." He groaned against her neck, lips caressing over her skin. His hand inched from around her tummy down towards her inner thighs, she quickly grabbed his hand and put it back over her tummy.

"Please wait. I want tomorrow night to be special."

"And it can... We can get extremely kinky and nobody can say shit because we will be married. Right now we can just have a quickie."

"Nobody says shit anyways and no, we are not doing that." He bit his bottom lip and sighed, leaning his head against her cheek and remaining silent until he landed about a half an hour later. She kissed him before making to leave, but he grabbed her forearm and pulled her into a hug. It was a strong hug, it said a million things.

"Can you just give me a blow job? I really can't get off properly without you and it is starting to hurt." He whispered into her ear so to not draw attention, she blushed and placed a hand on his chest, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. His eyes begging her to allow him this one things, masturbation was never enough anymore with her around and it was becoming painfully strained in his pants.

"You have to suffer, Damaron." She said a bit hesitantly, feeling as if it was her job to please him when he needed it, but she couldn't at this moment.

"Oh please, baby. I will make it up to you tomorrow. This thing hasn't gone away once all day, I can't stop thinking about you." He pressed his bulge against her thigh and she turned redder than a tomatoe, taking a step away and placing a hand on his chest.

"Use an Ice pack." He held her shoulders and pulled back slightly to look at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"It's what I do, use an ice pack it cools down the circulation and you won't be as aroused as you are now, Mr. Smart Ass." She poked his chest teasingly, he snorted.

"I have never heard of that before."

"I'm a doctor and I am suggesting it, it really helps with me."

"You have been cheating this entire time?" He grinned, crossing his arms.

"It's a life hack, not a life cheat. You could just take a cold shower to, that should help also." She then swung around and continued to keep going, he whimpered and went walking after her.

"Why can't you do it for me, Doctor. I need some assistance here." She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"I guess I will have to appoint you to another doctor then." He huffed and stopped walking after her, when she realized he wasn't following anymore she paused, looking over her shoulder. He felt guilty again, really she should be physically there for Poe when he needs her and he seemed to really need her. It was tempting, but it wasn't like they had to have sex or anything, she could just... Make him happy. Besides that was her job, oral wasn't going to ruin anything, right? He had been gone working all day in pain like that, she felt guilt bubble up inside her, their conversation this morning was really what did him in. It was her fault, she needed to fix this.

He was walking back towards his ship, when she jogged up behind him and jumped onto his back.

"What the- Nina, what are you doing?" Her arms wrapped around his neck from behind, her legs around his waist, his hands cupped under her thighs to hold her up.

"I want to help you, so off to your room we go." She pointed in the direction of the door entering further into the base, he smiled, placing his legs beneath her thighs and heaving her up further so he could carry her to their destination.

"So are we gonna do this?"

"No, I am just gonna make you cum. That's it." He nearly growled at her words, it was so hot when she talked dirty. "Then you put an ice pack on it and it should help."

"Can we sleep together tonight?"

"No, you should at least be happy that I am doing this much. We really shouldn't Poe."

"No one has to know."

"The General is waking me up early tomorrow to get ready for the wedding, she will know. So the faster you get to your room, the more time I will have to please you."

"You already have."

 **Okay, there you have it people. The next chapter will be some partying and some sex times, but after that it will probably just be drabbles. Mostly because I don't want to go any further until the next movie comes out. So if you have any requests, even if it isn't on Damaron. I aim to please. ;)**


End file.
